triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock Pot Inn - Asking for Shelter
Player c''haracters involved: '' * ''Link'' * Mipha, the Zora princess * ''Rome'', a Terminian STOCK POT INN Link Link opens the door of the Stock Pot Inn. From the outside it looked as if the place was abandoned, but they are immediately greeted by armed inhabitants. "Who goes there!?" Link jumps back in front of Rome and Mipha. The inhabitants lower their weapons when they see the Hylians but eye the Zora suspiciously. The young hooded Hylian speaks for the group, "We mean no harm. We just want to take refuge here, if you are open." Rome Rome mostly stays quiet, but pulls the hood down a bit more in hopes that he isn't recognized at the moment. Rome spent a lot of time in Clock Town growing up, so a lot of people tended to know who he was. He'd be surprised if someone DIDN'T recognize him. He was angry at the thought that this had happened to the town. Angry at Ganon and angry at his minions. He wanted so badly to be able to do something, so much that it showed in his posture, and even the way his fists began clenching. Rome eventually rose his head slightly, not enough that his face could be seen, but enough that he could see. Mipha When Mipha saw the armed inhabitants, she held out a hand, speaking after Link. "As my companion, Lee, has said, we mean no harm, and I am willing to offer healing to your sick and wounded, if you need it." She spoke as a soft light emitted from her open palm, lighting up her face and the room. "Please, we are here to help." The person at the door of the inn looks Mipha over with his grizzled face and untrusting expression. He seems baffled and asks, "You ain't from around here, are you? Zoras are not to be trusted." He slams the door shut. Arguing is heard inside. The door is unlocked and then opened again. This time it's an older woman. "I apologize for Bill. You see, we have had trouble with Zoras. You will not cause any trouble, will you?" She looks at Lee and the other Hylian and then opens the door. "Oh just come in before the redead get inside." Link Link looks to Mipha and shrugs, and then holds the door open for her and Rome. Inside is dimly lit but it's obvious that the inn is in ruins. Several villagers are there sitting about. The smell of food comes from deep inside. All eyes are on the strangers as they make their way to the dining area, following the old woman. As they reach the inner hall she explains, "I can tell you come from afar. Clock Town was once a peaceful place but it has become very dangerous." The old man from before speaks up in an agitated tone, "It's that tyrant from Ikana Valley's fault. He is raising an army of ruffians and using dark magic to raise the dead. The pirates are washing up on the bay and plundering what little we have." Several patrons bang the table in agreement and a commotion overcomes the silence that had precluded their entrance. The electric feeling of revolution is in the air. Rome Rome decided this was the moment to reveal himself. He pulled the hood from his head and spoke out. "I know." He started. "This is my home too. I went to see what I could find, and the results were terrifying. He's got several armies worth of minions within his castle, and he's been causing so much chaos here. It's gotten worse than when I left. I travelled to a faraway land and gathered new allies, those who have seen this monster's power before, those who have defeated him before. If we all work together and gather everyone willing to fight, we can take down that castle. We can send them packing!" Rome didn't expect to give a speech, he was simply just pouring his heart out, but it happened. Though his words' effect, he wasn't sure of. Mipha Mipha was surprised by Rome's sudden words. She wasn't sure what to say at this point, so she didn't speak. Instead, she looked around at the crowd, unsure of what their reaction would be. The crowd is silent as Rome speaks. The old man stands up and confronts Rome, "How do we know you will now die like the rest. This town has seen enough 'heroes' that have come and gone." He spits, "We don't have time for failures." Link Link puts his hand on Rome's shoulder and reveals a double-edged sword. It's unlike anything Hylian, instead it is a double-blade, forged from ancient blacksmiths... perhaps from Snowhead. "We have traveled from lands far away." He turns to Mipha momentarily, acknowledging her presence, and then turns to the old man and the crowd, "We pledge ourselves to your cause, against the evil one. Let our blood spill across this great land before our resolve against evil fade." A hooded figure watches the blade intensely before walking towards the door. "A noble, but unrealistic and foolish cause that will end up with your blood spilled across this great land, just like just like it did for many others before you." The figure speaks directly to Link with a deep woman's voice. "Speaking like that is dangerous here, foreign boy. The walls have ears and you might be losing those pretty blue eyes if you are not careful." Link The crowd in the inn clamors with a mixture of support and disillusion. Somebody groans, "Great, all we need... another _hero_." Link sheaths the sword and walks over to the hooded figure. He replies with a question, blocking the door, "And how do you know I'm not looking for traitors?" "Traitors?" The hooded figure smirks and crosses her arms. "Knowing who the king is right now, you would be the traitors here. Just like anybody who decides to follow you," She says, almost like a threat to the room. "In fact, many of these people are supposed to be Terminian guards, meaning they serve the king. And the king might just decide to take their head if they don't bring any traitors to him." Some people in the room start looking at each other in fear, a couple of them standing up. "If I were you," the woman continues, "I would probably leave this place and go back home. Unless, of course, you have a personal... situation with the king. Which, of course, means there is probably a good price in gold for your head. And for that girl's, too." This seems to interest a few more people who also decide to stand up after murmuring, Link Link doesn't take kindly to the threat to Mipha. His anger is visible in his eyes and he instinctively reaches for the hilt of his sword. This situation has escalated very quickly but he tries to refrain from taking immediate action. After taking a breath he says, "Everybody has a price." The woman crosses her arms and looks at the crowd, particularly to those who are supposed to be guards, when Link reaches for his sword. The fear for Ganondorf is blatant in the room, and some of them pull out their weapons. One of them aims at Link with his bow. "Just go home, hero," another Terminian says firmly but with obvious dismay. The woman looks back at Link with a smirk, and he can see now that the figure under the hood is a Gerudo. Link Link feels a spark inside when he sees the bow pointed at him. He can't help but smile as old feelings awaken. "Put down that bow. If you fire that, it will be the last thing you do." He relaxes his stance and says, "I will leave." He looks to the Gerudo, "We will leave." The Terminian seems to be as scared of Link as he is of Ganondorf; his hands are shaking and he does lower his bow just a bit. However, the rest of the guards are still standing with their swords drawn. The Gerudo just continues to stand there with her arms crossed and nods to Link. "Good choice." Link Link opens the door of the Stock Pot for his new Gerudo friend and the rest of his party. He keeps his free hand on a weapon. Mipha Mipha was surprised at Link's anger, but didn't say much. The darker red of her cheeks said it all. Mipha was wary, but kept silent as those who spoke took their time to speak. Once they were on their way outside, Mipha gripped her spear slightly tighter than normal, nervousness obvious even in her gait. The Gerudo leaves as well, also with a hand on her weapon the whole time. She watches Link carefully as she walks away through one of the alleys. Anju Once the Gerudo is gone, a red-haired young woman looks around from the back door of the Inn and steps out quietly, approaching Link while watching her surroundings. "Excuse me, sir?" She speaks softly to Link, carrying some sort of package.